Her
by Pluto Rules
Summary: Percy had lots of friends but they never understood him. Until he met her. Annabeth felt like she was missing something but never knew what it was. That was until she met him.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

My name is Percy Jackson and I live in Manhattan. My parents, were once the most influential couple in New York they used to be on the top

party list for every important event. But after my Dad had left my Mom to raise 2 kids, me and my younger brother Tyson, we were at the

bottom, long forgotten. Tyson was in a car accident a few years ago, although it looked like it had left him unscathed, he had suffered from a

brain tumor,and now has trouble with thinking quickly on his feet. My mom works at a candy shop and will do whatever she can to keep a

roof over our heads, even if that means if she has to work multiple. Now I'm in my senior at Goode High and I am the captain of the football,

basketball and swimming team. Even with all of this attention, I can never find a person that I feel really understands me. That was until I

saw...

 **Annabeth**

Hi my name is Annabeth Chase. I was born in California but my dad moved to Manhattan after my mom had left him. He felt like this was a fresh start and I

went along with it because i was 5 at the time. Even though I lived in New York for 12 years, I still have that Californian tan that just won't disappear. Now

my dad is married to my step-mom Susan. I have two step-brothers Matthew and Bobby and their not the worse nor the best. They're just all right. I go to

Goode High and I am the club "Captain" (I have no clue what you call the person who's in charge of a club) of the Math and Chess club. I'm in my senior year

but it feels like this year i'm missing out on something. As if i'm missing an important part of me. However though that feeling went away the moment I saw

him...

* * *

 **AN: Looking for a beta reader, PM me if your willing. It's a short chapter just the backstory. Trying to start this again after coming across it scrolling through the depths of fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just saw this story and thought why i shouldn't try to start it again. So fresh start and please review :-D

Greatly appreciate if u guys read it over and gave me some feedback


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

"PERCY WAKE UP OR YOU DON'T GET ANY PANCAKES" My mom, Sally, yelled at me. Usually i'm not one to fall for threats, but damn my mom

knows how to get me running. I quickly made my bed, put on some jeans, a white t-shirt, and tried to comb my untamable hair before

rushing downstairs. My mom is sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking to Paul, my step-dad, who is reading the morning paper.

"Morning Percy,how did you sleep?" My mom asked. "I slept fine though I could survive without the yelling in the morning. Could I get an

alarm clock instead?""Why do you need an alarm clock when you got your mom?" Paul asked. "An alarm clock won't threaten me with no

breakfast." I Mom and Paul found this funny and couldn't stop laughing, while I sat down grumpily and piled the pancakes

onto my plate."Excited for school kiddo?" Paul asked. "Not really, i'm deciding if i should skip first block" I said with a smirk "Hey!" Paul said

"You have me for your first block." "I know, that's why i want to skip it" I replied jokingly. This had caused Paul to be the grumpy one while

me and my mom was laughing. "Well I guess you have to walk to school now since I'm not gonna give you a ride anymore" Paul said. "Well,

I'm fine with that. Nico and Jason are supposed to picking me up. Speaking of which they should be here, so I'm gonna go wait outside." I

replied. I got up, put my plate in the sink and gave my mom a kiss. "Have fun at school dear" my mom said. "How can I when I have a boring

first block?" I asked. "Hey!" Paul yelled. This had caused us to start laughing again. I picked up my bag, checked if i had everything then left

the apartment. The moment I left the house, Nico pulled up around the corner and stopped in front of my house. "Come on dude we're not

gonna wait here forever" Jason said. "Ya ya hold your horses i'm coming" I replied. "So how was your guy's summer?" "Mine was alright,

spent most of it in Italy with Bianca and Mom. Dad got caught up with work." Nico said. " I just spent most of it hanging out with Thalia."

Jason said. You see Thalia and Jason we're separated at birth and last year, with Thalia's mom getting sick, she went to go live at Jason's.

"Sounds like you guys had fun. All i did was lifeguard at the beach" I said dejectedly. Soon enough we reached Goode High and even though

we we're 30 minutes early, it was already bustling with activity. "Hey I see Thalia and her friend's. You guys should come along and i'll

introduce you to them." Jason said. So me and Nico followed behind him as we made our way through the crowd of bodies to the table under

the tree. "Guy's help! The crowd is pulling me with them" Nico was yelling. Jason and I tried to reach him, but he got too far away. "Eh, we'll

see him in English" Jason said laughing. Coming closer to the table, I got distracted by this beautiful goddess and walked head first into a

tree. This had caused her to turn around and come help me up. Thalia and Jason couldn't stop laughing while I was rubbing my head

sheepishly. "Here let me help you up." Annabeth said. "Ughhh, did i die? who's this angel standing in front of me?" I asked causing her to

blush. "Kelp Head! look where your walking" Thalia said. "Sorry I got distracted" I replied. "By what?" Annabeth asked. "Oh, um, by a leaf" I

replied. "You're such a seaweed brain" She said laughing, causing me to blush this time. "Well" Thalia said " I see you guys met. We gotta

hurry up though, class starts in 5 minutes." "So what class do you guys have right now?" I asked. " I got Math with Mrs Dodds " Thalia and

Jason said. "We gotta hurry up so we don't get detention" Jason said, pulling Thalia with him. "What about you?" I asked. "I have English" Annabeth said. "I

do too" I remarked "With Mr Blofis?" "Yea" she repiled. "This is gonna be a great year" I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Alright. First real chapter is done. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello People of fanfiction. I know i've been gone for awhile and im sure many of you forgot or haven't read my story... so quickly read it and if i get enough views i might decide to start it again


End file.
